


Boobs

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter, Boobs and Titties hehe, Deadpool Video Game, Deadpool being Deadpool, Inspiration by Deadpool Video Game, Light-Hearted Ending, M/M, Peter couldn't sleep, Peter doesn't have titties, Peter may have acted on his anger, Sleep talking, boobs, sleep talk, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: After finally making it official, Peter and Wade spent the night together for the first time. Too bad Peter can't sleep because Wade talks in his sleep./Inspiration from the Deadpool video game, when Deadpool takes a nap. If you've seen the playthrough, yeah, that scene./





	Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the playthrough of the Deadpool video game, it's that nap scene in the beginning but as Spideypool. TBFH, I'm surprised no one has done this yet. 
> 
> Characters might be a bit OOC, but I tried really, really hard not to. :?

“Wow,” the breathless mercenary chuckled lightly. His mind was a jumbled mess at the moment. Peter plopped down hard next to his lover Wade on the bed. Both were trying to regain their breathing after passionately fucking each other, the first time as boyfriends. “We need to use your webs during sex more often.”

 Peter snorted as he turned to his side to face Wade and give him a seductive smirk. “Don’t get kinky over it, Wade. I basically did all the work. I’ll definitely be sore tomorrow morning.”

 “Kinky? Ha! Of course I’m making it a kink of mine. I didn’t think I’d ever have a web kink but I’m not surprised. Nuh-uh! Not soup-rised whatsoever. Actually I think we should explore more into my kink list now that we’ve opened the gates of hell.” Wade wiggled his scarred, nonexistent eyebrows at his lover.

 Peter shook his head but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his lips. “We can talk about it some other time. I’m too tired after all of what just happened. You…you won’t mind me staying the night, right?” Peter was asking with precaution. They had just made their relationship official just a few hours ago and they had never really slept over together before. Usually after sex, they either separate on different paths or if it was at one’s apartment, the other person would go back home.

 “I don’t mind at all, Petey-pie. We’re buffalos now!” Wade cheerfully stated, turning around so that Peter was spooning him. He liked being the little spoon. “You can stay over anytime for as long as you want.”

“Boyfriends, Wade. We’re boyfriends.”

“Baboons. Got it.”

Peter smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the larger man and cuddling up close. He knew he was rekindling an old thing that Wade hadn’t had in a long time, and he wasn’t going to pressure him into anything too serious. Peter didn’t think Wade was really expecting him to say yes when asking him to be his Beanie Baby earlier that day, but Peter knew what Wade meant because he understood Wade. That’s all that mattered.

 “You know, one day we should explore my food kink. Usually people just do the whole dribble chocolate and squirt out that whole can of whipped cream, but I think we can go one step further. What do you say about shredded meat, lettuce, diced tomatoes, avocado, sliced jalapeños, a drip of sour cream and a top covering of shredded Mexican four-cheeses all over your sweet, delicious body?”

“You’re not turning me into a taco, Wade. Now go to sleep.” Peter shut down the conversation quickly, closing his eyes with his statement.

“Boo. You would make a tasty taco, Petey. Mmm… A Peter taco…” Wade hummed heavenly.

“Wade…” Peter’s tone seemed to be giving him a light warning.

“Sorry.”

It was the final thing exchanged between the two men. Peter took a deep breath and he slowly drifted off into a land of Nod. Peter relaxed quickly and went under with his boyfriend in arms. Wade lay awake though. He was thinking way too much to sleep. The first and major thing in his mind was his baby boy who held him tightly, almost as if he was afraid to lose grip of him. Wade turned his head in an awkward position to try and get a good glimpse of his sleeping form. He slowly changed position so he was on his back and staring at the sleeping Peter.

“He’s like an angel…” Wade whispered sweetly as Peter looked just as beautiful asleep and he looked awake. Wade moved his hand over to stroke Peter’s cheek.

“Wade.”

“Sorry!” Wade’s hand jerked back and he kept his hands to himself and he timidly closed his eyes, kind of like a child would do if caught awake when should be asleep.

Peter silently shook his head before trying to fall back into the slumber he was in before. It was all good and quiet for a while; Wade closing his eyes caused him to fall asleep finally. The silence was only temporary before Peter was awoken by a word he wasn’t expecting to hear slip from the lips of the other.

_“Boobs.”_

Peter’s eyes flew open, pupils settled directly on Wade’s resting body beside him. Silence again. Peter shook off what he heard and closed his eyes again.

_“Boobs.”_

Peter sat up. He eyed Wade suspiciously, watching him intensely. He was almost testing him to say what he thought he heard again.

Wade breathed in so harshly he snorted and snored out “boobs”, confirming Peter’s suspicions. Peter glared at the man as after a few minutes, the word released with every snore and breath let out by the older man.

“Are you serious right now…?”

Snore. _“Ah! Titty, titty, titty, titty, titty… Ah! Titty, titty, titty, titty, titty.”_

“Oh, my God…” The younger man sat up. He didn’t know what to think. Was there a guideline or rulebook Peter could resort for when a new boyfriend fucks you good but dreams about boobs afterward? Or just a body part that you don’t have in general?

“Wade. Shut up.” The words meant nothing as the other was as dead as a log, gone from the word, not to be awakened unless awoken by their own self. Peter slumped in defeat, his eyes staring at the nothingness above head on the ceiling.

 It didn’t stop… The chant of boobs and titties didn’t stop at all….Not for one second that night.

 

* * *

 

Wade hummed gently with a wide smile on his face as he stirred awake from his restful slumber. “Hmm… That was the most wonderful and peaceful nighty night I’ve ever had in my life. These pillows are so comfy.” Wade hugged what his head was resting on, feeling a slight strain on them when he tried to hug tighter. He opened his eyes slowly to realize it were not his pillow but the thigh of his sweet beloved.

“Mornin’ my beautiful buttermilk pancake!” Wade cheerfully stated with a sweetly sigh. When he didn’t hear a response back, he finally looked up to see the deadly intense stare of his beloved Peter. Wade looked alarmed at the anger written all over his lover’s face, the only question on his mind being _“What did I do wrong this time?”_

 “Petey… You have a little bit of frustration all over your face…” The look only seemed to have gotten more intense with the more words he spoke. Sadly, Wade didn’t know when to shut up, because talking was all he was good at. “How did you sleep last night? I thought last night was amazing!”

Peter’s face dropped in disbelief before he slowly shook his head, looking just about ready to murder.

 

* * *

 

Wade exclaimed sounds of hilariously painful pain as Peter carelessly pulled him up along the stairs up to the roof. Peter remained silent as his super strength allowed him to drag Wade so easily, feeling like he was simply carrying a shopping bag containing a packet of gum.

“Peter! Petey-pie! Before you do anything, can I just say something?” Wade asked.

Peter grunted but dropped Wade to his feet, staring at him as if trying to tell him to only say the right thing or he demonstrated the 5-Point Exploding Heart TechniqueTM on his ass.

 “I think your ass looks amazing in the light of the sunrise.”

Peter chortled before picking Wade up and kicking him off of the rooftop of the apartment building. Just before Wade landed in the pile of dumpster mess below, he confessed, “I love dating Spider-Man!” If he was going to die, he wanted his last words to be just as meaningful as the words before it. 

The confession may have placed a loving smile on the younger boyfriend’s face while he dusted his hands off and returned back to Wade’s apartment, but he wasn’t about to admit that to the merc any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comment and/or leave kudos. 
> 
> There could possibly be a prequel scene with the sexy time before this happened but I'll see how this piece turns out first. :)


End file.
